Snow
by StoryboardMortician
Summary: I've done my best to hide it, it's hard just being your friend when deep down I know I love you. So deep down that perhaps I've even forgotten...
1. White Bleeds Red

**_Author's Note:_**OK, so I did promise a really long time ago that I would do a story about Sango and Miroku so here it is! It takes place in modern times and follows the story of a young Miroku whose not the best influence on anyone. It's not done yet because that's just my trademark ^-^. So here it is, _**ENJOY YO**_!

* * *

><p><strong><em>White Bleeds Red<em>**

**Ch.1**

He felt as light as the cold December air that was blowing over him. His face was numb and cold and his fingers were almost non existent to him. Staring straight up, he could see nothing but the swirling white snowflakes that were rapidly burying him as he lie there. No matter how hard he tried he could not, for the life of him, remember how he had gotten here. All he could remember was being at another party, smoking another joint, and drinking another beer and then… then there was snow and an unbelievable pain in his back. Just then a convulsion ripped through him as the hypothermia he had began to ice over his insides. It felt as if his body was being torn apart, and as the pain washed over him, a memory flashed before his eyes. It was actually more of a sound than anything. He saw black before his eyes as he heard something cutting through the cold air,and then he was on the ground. As the spasm stopped he realized he had been hurt, badly; and left there to die.

"To die," he thought as more and more snow began to fall on his face. It felt as if it was slowly suffocating him.

"It can't end like this, it just can't," he thought as he finally grasped the true severity of the situation. "I've wasted my life on nothing that wound up killing me…" he thought, realizing that it was a bit too late for such an epiphany. The thought was frantically swept aside as he began to panic, trying desperately to move. It was either the skull splitting pain in his spine or the mind numbing cold (or maybe a combination of both) that prevented him from even lifting a finger. All he could do was lie there and let tears that felt like glass fall from his eyes. The tears that fell froze on his cheeks, leaving small, salty diamonds on his frosted face.

"Not like this, please, not like this," he begged as his eyelids began to get heavy and the world began to fade. The last thing he saw before the world finally flickered out of existence was someone peering into his face, and then he had the sensation of being lifted. It was but a black nothing after that.

* * *

><p>"Am I dead?" he thought as he finally came too. As he opened his deep magenta eyes, he reflexively squeezed them shut again against a blinding white light. As he lay there, he realized he could feel his face, but he still could not feel or move anything below his neck.<p>

"I must be dead," he thought as he tried to listen to the things around him, but all he could hear was a static like silence. He began to relax and he soon realized he could actually hear a steady beeping sound and hear voices around him. He could only make out bits and pieces of what they were saying though and what he heard made no sense to him: "…paralyzed …comatose …lucky not …be dead… two minutes… would have died… she saved… life…"

The voices began to grow fainter until they were completely gone and there was only the steady beeping and the sound of the machine that was apparently breathing for him. He figured this out as he listened to the voices and realized there was something shoved down his throat. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"They can't be talking about me. I mean I'm not in a coma or paralyzed!" he thought frantically. Just to make sure though, he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw he was in a hospital room that only he occupied and what was even more depressing was to see nothing but a plain off-white colored room. No feeling. No color. No life. Leave it to a hospital to make you feel worse than you already did.

"I must be in hell," he thought as he closed his eyes and gathered himself enough to open them again. He saw that he was also hooked up to some machines and an I.V. or two. He also couldn't move his neck so he could see what he looked like, but he did see a tube that looked like it was coming from his stomach.

"Shit, I am paralyzed," he thought as he closed his eyes and tried to wrap his mind around life in a wheelchair.

"If I even make it outta here," and once again, the thought of death gripped his thoughts. He tried not to think about being in the hospital, about possibly being on his death bed, about the night this all happened; he tried to just not think at all. So he slept, but even his dreams brought him no peace. He kept remembering bits and pieces of that night every time he drifted off to sleep. He remembered praying to an invisible force to spare him and of the person who saved him. He still couldn't capture the face, but he remembered her smell.

Her; he was saved by a girl, but whom? He tried harder to remember more about her. He saw nothing but beautiful green eyes hovering over him and her smell. It was her smell that haunted him. He knew that smell, and knew it well, that much he was sure of. It was a sweet smell, like kiwi with a hint of coco.

"God damn it!" he cursed to himself, for no matter how much he racked his brain, he just couldn't place that damned smell. Soon enough though, the indistinguishable voices came back and he suddenly felt warm all over, and then he was floating.


	2. Fever

**_Author's Note: _**OK, so here's Chapter 2! I've got Chapters 3 and 4 already finished and Chapter 5 is in the works as we speak! So without further ado, _**ENJOY YO!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fever<em>  
><strong>

**Ch. 2**

"The surgery went through fine, but we had some problems," a voice said somewhere in the black haze of his mind.

"The anesthesiologist gave him too much because he started to moan and it might have caused either a permanent coma or brain damage. If he does wake up, which is highly unlikely, he will be permanently impaired," the voice paused, apparently waiting for someone to answer.

"Is it gone?" another voice said softly. He could barely hear them, but noticed that the voice sounded tired and worn, yet young.

"Actually, it was all fragments. The blade itself went right through him, but as it was removed, it shattered. A few of the fragments lodged themselves in his spine and severed a few nerves. We managed to reconnect them, but we're not sure if they're functional. If he does pull through, he might be able to use his arms, but anything below the waist didn't stand a chance," the voice said and paused again. There was no response from the softer voice. After about a minute, he felt someone touch his hand. The hand was soft and delicate and he could feel the long nails brush against his palm as they took his hand. Then he smelled it, that kiwi coco smell. It was her! Before he could react though, the hand was gone and he could hear the soft _**Click**_ of the door as it closed behind the voice and his savior.

* * *

><p>"This so fucking blows," he thought as he lied there staring at nothing.<p>

"I have no idea how long I've been here and that damn doctor lied! I can't move shit," he said hoarsely. He couldn't speak very loud because he just had his breathing tube removed and because he didn't want anyone to hear him. Every time a doctor, a nurse, or just some random person turned that knob, he would close his eyes and play "dead" until he was sure they were gone. He just didn't want to be bothered by anyone or anything. To be left alone to wallow in his own misery and pain was all he wanted, but he didn't know why.

"Maybe it would be better if I did just die," he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Soon enough though, it seemed as if he would get his wish.

It felt as if his whole body was on fire, and the right side of his chest, just below his 2nd rib, felt as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to it, repeatedly. When he was granted a moments consciousness, he could hear the gargled voices of the doctor ordering some people to put ice on him as fast as possible. His fever had reached 105.7o. After that, he remembered nothing and fell into a fever induced coma.


	3. Near Misses

**_Author's Note:_**Chapter 3, just like I promised! _**ENJOY YO!**_ Oh, and just as a small disclaimer because I know how anal the government can be, _**I do not own InuYasha or any other InuYasha related characters. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Near Misses<em>**

**Ch. 3**

"Hey man, let's go! Grab your girlfriend and come on!" a young, teenage boy calls to me. The boy's head is covered in thick layers of straight black hair that hangs down past his lean shoulders; what sobriety he has left shines dully in his hazy, glowing carmine eyes. He sits on the edge of a white marble counter and motions for me to hurry up in a gesture that seems half sincere and half trying to keep his self balanced on the table's edge.

"She ain't my girlfriend Naraku, you fucker," I say as I flip the red eyed teen off. Naraku flips me back, grabs his bottle of vodka and stands up, grabbing his baggy black jeans and the table as he sways uneasily on his feet. He shakes his head rapidly as if to gather himself and then takes a deep swig from the bottle.

"Hey, Naraku wants to go so come on," I say as I walk up to a young girl no older than myself. Her long, pink and black hair is tied back in a loose bun, and the deep ebony that falls from the bun stands out starkly against the tight neon pink tank top she wears. From were her shirt ends to where her tight black jeans start is a beautiful red rose with black thorns that wrap around the name "Kohaku,"tattooed on the skin of her lower back. As she turns towards me, the scene abruptly changes. Naraku, the girl, one of my closest friends, InuYasha, and I are all in a car driving down a dark stretch of road in what seems to be a rather nasty snow storm.

"Hey InuYasha, dude, I gotta piss like fuckin' crazy! Pull over would ya?" Naraku slurs from the backseat.

"Can't you hold it till we get to my place? And back the fuck up, your breath smells like you went and ate some rotten ass pussy!" InuYasha says as he swats Naraku out of his ear. Instead of sitting back down, Naraku falls headfirst into InuYasha's lap. InuYasha's amber eyes flash red in anger as he grabs Naraku by his long black hair and throws him back into his seat. Smoothing his white hair from out of his face, InuYasha's white dog ears that sit atop his head twitch as he hears Naraku's slurred voice again.

"Nah man, I gotta go badly. I'm gonna piss all over your back seat if ya don't pull the fuck over," Naraku says as he begins to unzip his pants.

"Shit! Pull the fuck over InuYasha, man! He's really gonna piss back here!" the young girl says as she practically jumps into the only remaining persons lap; my own. As she presses herself up against me, I grab her around the waist and pull her closer. I can feel the smooth curve of her waist as I wrap my arms around her. I'm not to sure why I want her so close, but she doesn't seem to mind. Her now loose hair smells of kiwi and her smooth white skin smells of coco. Having felt me pulling her closer, she turns her body and looks at me through a curtain of hair. I still can't see her face, but I can see her beautifully bright green eyes, flecked with hazel, peering curiously, yet playfully at me through a screen of pink and black.

"What gives boy?" she says softly as I feel her eyes burning into my mind. I can't explain the feeling in my chest or why my mind seems to have shut off but is simultaneously running at the speed of light; sure, I can explain the tightening of my pants, but the way I can't stop looking into those jade eyes baffles me.

"I…you're…you smell good," I finally manage to say, but I can't seem to find the words I really want to say because I'm not really sure what they are. It's probably because I'm to drunk and horny is what I finally decide my problem is; or at least that's what I'm leading myself to almost half-heartedly believe.

"Thanks…" she says as her pink shadowed eyes begin to close slowly as our faces grow closer. I raise a hand to brush away the hair from her face when I hear Naraku swear in his usual drunken slur.

"Fucking zipper. I'm gonna pants in my favorite pair of piss…right?" he says as he stops fumbling with his zipper and sits there, seemingly dumbfounded by his own question.

"InuYasha you idiot, pull over before he either gets his pants down or he pisses himself and your car smells like a fucking hobo slept in here for the next week!" she says as she swings her head around, her hair lashing against my face, but I'm so transfixed by what almost took place to notice anything. I can almost taste her on my lips and the thought of that turns me on in a way I never knew existed. All I know is that I like it; like it (her?) a whole lot.

"Fine!" InuYasha says as he veers off the road, gets out of the car, rips open the back door and drags Naraku out into the snow storm with him.

"You coming man or not 'cuz I got some shit to show you," InuYasha calls from somewhere in the blinding blanket of white that relentlessly falls from the sky.

"You'll be cool here alone, right?" I ask her as I turn to her. She now has her black and purple hoodie on and the hood is pulled over her face.

She nods and motions for me to get out and close the door behind me. I'm a bit puzzled by her sudden coldness but brush it off and get out of the car, closing the door behind me as she had wanted me too.

* * *

><p>I don't walk far before I loose sight of the car. As I keep walking, I can hear Naraku singing drunkenly and I soon see him swaying in the bitter cold wind that whips around us. I see InuYasha standing near by with his back turned to Naraku; he's rocking back and forth, trying no doubt, to not freeze where he stands.<p>

"What did you want to show me?" I ask as I approach the peculiar looking, golden eyed teen. InuYasha turns around and I almost immediately recognize the smile on my best friend's face.

"What did you do?" I ask as InuYasha reaches to his side and pulls out a long steel blade; the surface reflects the moonlight off of its smooth surface and my heart stops and my blood runs cold as I recognize the sword that InuYasha holds.

"It's my brother's new sword; Bakusaiga. Ain't she a beaut'?" InuYasha says as he holds it in front of him and runs a clawed finger delicately over the blade, admiring its craftsmanship.

"Sesshomaru is gonna fucking kill you if he finds out you have that shit," I say as InuYasha looks at me doubtfully.

"Don't worry 'bout Sesshomaru. As long as there no scratches or stains and I bring it back in one piece, he ain't never gonna know about this," InuYasha says as he turns his head and holds the sword out to his side as if he's going to slice through an invisible person standing beside him.

"I gotta go," I say as I start to walk away from InuYasha.

"Where you going man? Oh wait; you're going back to _**Her**_ aren't you?" InuYasha mocks from behind me. I stop and turn around and I can see that InuYasha is still holding the sword out at his side; though the hand with the sword in it now seemed to slump under its weight.

"No, I'm going back to the car before I freeze my ass of needlessly," I say as I hunker my shoulders in a half shrug, half trying to keep warm type of gesture. InuYasha shrugs and motions for me to continue my journey back to the car.

"Whoa, a sword; let me try!" comes Naraku's voice from somewhere behind me.

"No Naraku, stop!" InuYasha yells and that's when I hear the slice of the blade through the air; I stop dead in my tracks as I realize the sound was right behind, closer than it should have been. A sudden pain rips through my body as I fall to my knees; I can see the snow underneath my knees staining a bright red and I vaguely wonder whose blood it is. I kneel there for a few seconds before the wind finally pushes me over and as I hit the ground, I can feel another hot stab rip into my chest; I know then that I'm going to die.


	4. Scarred Revelations

**_Author's Note:_**And here is Chapter 4, also as I promised. Working on Chapter 5 still sooooo I can't say with certainty how long it will take but for now...**_ENJOY YO!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scarred Revelations <em>  
><strong>

**Ch. 4**

He sat straight up in bed, sweat dripping off of him like he had just finished an Iron Man marathon. He was breathing heavily as he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He let out a long sigh as he lifted his head back up and dropped back it down onto his pillow. He lay there and stared at the ceiling as he replayed the dream over in his mind.

"So that's how it went down, huh?" he thought as he tucked an arm under his pillow and bent his head a bit to get comfortable. As he thought about it more and more, he began to understand that after Naraku had stabbed him, both he and InuYasha had run back to the car, probably covered in his blood. When they got back to the car, the girl had asked what had happened and when they told her she jumped out of the car and brought him back, and then to the hospital. The more he thought it, the more he though of her. In turn, the more he thought about her the more he though about what had happened between them before his "accident."

"Who though, who is she? She seems so familiar, but her name is a total blank. Is it Kogura? No, she said she hated me and wished I would die. Kagome? No, she moved back to Japan last summer. How about Kikyo? No, she died last month," and as he rambled on about the different girls he had ever been with something in his mind clicked and he stopped in mid sentence. He lifted up his hands and turned them around so he could see his palms and tops of his hands. He bent, flexed and fisted his fingers, watching as the knuckles turned whiter as he dug his nails into his palms, relishing in the dull pain he felt. He then pushed himself up into a sitting position and, although his head swam as the blood rushed from it, he still had the capacity to realize that he was sitting up. For a brief second he thought he might still be dreaming, but as he ran his hands over his bare chest and felt the forming scar the blade had made as it had ripped through his body and exited through his abdomen near his 2nd rib, he knew that he was wide awake.

"Maybe there is a God," he thought as he laid his head against the cool, pale hospital wall behind his bed. He placed his arms under his head and felt the cool, stucco like paint against the skin of his arms and felt a small chill run through him. He pulled one arm out from behind his head and pulled the sheet covering him from the waist down away; he hesitated for no more than a nanosecond because a part of him was afraid of what might be under that cover. He shook the feeling off and was immediately shocked at how much of a deplorable condition his body was in; his once tone and muscular legs were now thin and scrawny and his once solid and abed chest and abdomen were now thin and toneless. He sighed and shook his head slightly; his neck was stiff and cold so he laid back down onto his pillow as a wave of weariness hit him.

"Maybe there is a God," he thought again as sleep began to overtake him.

"Just maybe."


End file.
